Recurrence
by anxiousgeek
Summary: SamJack, CamSam. Cam can't sleep properly. Part two is an Adult rated pwp and therefore not available on this site.


"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to have sex with me."

Cam's mouth fell open but Sam remained still, hands on her hips, her entire focus on him. And she was very focused, she wasn't wobbling and she looked stone cold sober.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to have sex with me." She had gone from need to want and he needed and wanted to sit down, falling back onto the spare stool by her lab bench and almost tipping backwards.

"Will you?"

"Huh?"

"Have sex with me? How many times do I have to say it."

"A few more I think." His arms hung by his side as hers remained on her perfect hips and he hated to admit that he'd already started to mentally undress her.

"Please Cam?" She pouted and he had a mental flash of biting her bottom lip and pulling at it. He needed to get laid, it wasn't just Sam affecting him, or he needed new porn. Maybe Jenna wasn't doing enough for him anymore.

"You feeling okay Sam?"

"I'm fine. I'm not crazy, I'm not infected and I'm not drunk."

"Just horny?" She didn't answer. "You can't be serious Sam."

"Come on Cam, it'll be fun. I want one last…fling, before I get married tomorrow." She said. "Jack said I could."

"Wait, you're getting married tom…,you're marrying General O'Neill?"

"Cam we sent the invitations out a month ago. You RSVP'd!"

"I did?" She nodded, the pout turned into a fine line as she began to get annoyed with him.

"Do you want to have sex with me or not?"

"No! I mean yes, but no."

"No?" Her eyes were sad, "if you were a real friend you would. I bet Daniel would."

"This is so wrong."

Sam reached out and grabbed at the centre of his chest, succeeding in pinching at his skin and getting a fistful of his t-shirt to pull him forward with. He fell into her and off the stool. She kissed him hard and Cam decided that however wrong this felt she was determined to have her way with him, he wasn't sure he could argue with her. Or wanted to.

Plus she was a really good kisser.

"You sure General O'Neill is okay with this?" He had to ask, pulling away from her as much as he could while she still had a firm grip on his black t-shirt.

"Very." She grinned at him and Cam felt something suspiciously like fear rising up in him. She pulled him towards her again, swinging him around to push him up against her lab bench. She started kissing him again, harder again and he didn't resist, letting himself get carried away with the feel of her against him, her hips grinding against him, making him groan and her grin.

As soon as her fingers went to the fly of his BDU pants he heard that voice, that familiar bark of surprise.

"Carter!"

It was his voice but most definitely General Jack O'Neill's mouth.

He sat up in a shot, the darkness of his base quarters confusing him momentarily, his hard-on angering him.

Though, he wasn't really angry at his body, or the recurring dream (nightmare?). He was angry at Sam and O'Neill. Mostly Sam. She was supposed to be the smart one in the relationship, just because O'Neill was a General it didn't mean he'd actually behave on base.

And ever since he had walked in on Sam and General O'Neill he could never get past that part of his dream. As soon as Sam reached for his crotch Jack walked in and he woke up. He figured it was because when he had walked into Sam's lab two weeks ago she and O'Neill had been in the exact same position. The look of intense pleasure on the General's face had left a lasting impression on him and his subconscious. And not in the good way.

He didn't like to think about it too much though, so he decided to get up, clear his head maybe go for a run. There was time before breakfast. Maybe he'd skip breakfast. His erection was dying down naturally much to his relief, he had had a cold shower everyday this week and he was starting to get a cold.

Dressing in his joggers quickly and pulling on the longest t-shirt he could find, he left his quarters and set off up the corridor in a light run, groaning when he got to the elevator and found a Private inside, looking for him.

"Colonel Carter would like to see you Sir." He sighed, getting into the elevator with the young officer and pulling self consciously at the t-shirt, hoping she wouldn't notice, wouldn't look. She didn't (at least not noticeably) and he got out too quickly, almost having to squeeze through the opening elevator doors. He jogged to Sam's lab and knocked loudly on the door twice.

"Come in." He poked his head around the door and she immediately blushed. "Hey Cam."

"Morning." He walked in and stood opposite her, checking that there wasn't a stool behind him because she looked exactly like she had in his dream.

"Can we get over the awkwardness please?" She almost pleaded.

"Oh, yeah, why not." He shrugged. "I'm trying."

"Good."

"Just lock your door," She blushed again.

"I can do that."

"Or behave…anyway, you wanted to see me?"

"I need you to something for me."

His face dropped and he decided to pinch her to check he was awake.


End file.
